


My Girlfriend Panty

by Izissia



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: F/M, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: A commission that I wrote. Panty cheats on her loser boyfriend with hung studs! Facesitting, foot worship and all the fun stuff apply.





	My Girlfriend Panty

"My girlfriend's got the best lips!" the ginger boy sighed dreamily to his friends, his eyelids half shut as he imagined those perfectly plump things, almost always done up with a thick shade of makeup. Oh he could kiss and love on those lips all day.  
SCHLOOORP~ Those bright pink pillows wretched around a massive slab of eager cockmeat. Not just one, but two fat cocks impaling Panty's throat, she gargled and drooled, spittle pouring from her features, dripping down her chin and slathering her perky little tits. Those perfectly painted lips stretched wide around the side-by-side dicks that defiled her throat! "Mhnmffff! Ish that the best you can do?" the kneeling girl pumps the dicks in her hands all the faster, on the ground beneath the hotel bed.  
"Yeah right man." the boys friends taunted, "And where's this girlfriend of yours, Canada?" he got a nudge to the side, his poor little body jostled by his 'friends'.   
"A-Are you saying she doesn't exist?" the boy stammered and blushed, shaking his head he pulls out his phone, "I'll call her right now!" Panty's face shone at him on his screen, as he dialed up his lover! And definitely real girlfriend.  
Bzzzz~ Bzzzzz~ Panty's wrists flicked as the cock in her hand began to gush hot thick ropes of virile slime all over her chest! Angling that throbbing arousal towards her bouncing, perky tits she never stopped bouncing her face along the slick pricks in her features, her tongue slipping free, lapping and licking at the underside of those cocks, before she released the now lightly-limpy dick in one of her hands, and grips her phone.  
She doesn't answer it, of course. She drops it down her panties and rams her clit into it like it was a vibrator, "Mhmmm, yeahhhh~" she slurs through a faceful of cock, bobbing and bouncing all the faster while her cunt soaked her mobile.  
"S-She must be busy!" Brief pouts, dialing the girl again. Bzzz~ Bzzzz~. "She almost always picks up!" the boys voice cracked, before he shook his head, "I-I'll let you meet her, back at our flat!" his apartment.   
"Yeah, that sounds great but, we're a little busy right now." his friends all laughed, ribbing him in the side again.  
"T-Tomorrow then. You'll see that I'm not lying! She does exist!" the lady most surely did protest far too much, but hey, if it made him happy! Panty guzzled down two steamy mouthfuls of hot, thick cum, one of the shuddering shafts in her face slipping free and hosing down her gulping features instead. Her luscious blonde locks struck with thick sticky webs of hot gooey bailsmen. The other was more than content to fill her stomach, watching every thick burst be gulped down.  
"Still hard, big boy?" Panty winks up at the fourth and final cock, the only one not to squirt all over her. "That means you get my ass." she grins, peeling her panties down juuust enough and waving her hips from side to side. Her heavenly booty wags like a tail before the other, shaking her ass for that rock hard shaft. "If any of you three get hard again, I'm down for seconds." Panty smirks as she bends herself over the bed and offers up her ass.

Panty sat on their couch, Brief's couch really. Her thighs spread apart as she lifts up her phone and.. Snap~ She took an ever so delightful selfie, full of her cleavage and tongue. Tapping away at her phone, she had a number of contacts who would be interested in a selfie like that. 'Still sore! Xoxo - Panty~' that sort of thing. The door clicked open, "H-Hey there Panty." Brief tried clearing his throat, "H.. Hey there Panty." well, it was a bit better than stammering.  
"Heeeeey you~." Panty smiles at the other, her tiny skirt not hiding a thing. "I had a super rough day today." she lifts up her foot, biting her tongue sweetly, "Think I can get a footrub?"  
"I tried calling you." the boy gasps, nodding his head as he hurries towards the girl. He sits on his knees before her, taking her heel into his fingers and sinking his digits into them. Hey, he wasn't totally worthless. He could give a damn fine massage. Groping, kneading, squeezing at her foot, his thumb running along the bridge of her foot, while his fingers drift along the side.  
"Oh my god, really?" Panty let out a shocked gasp, pushing her foot into his touch.  
"Yeah like.. Seven times."  
"I didn't see~!" the blonde lies through her teeth, letting out a happy moan, "Oh yeah, just like that. You always make me so happy." Brief smiled up at the other, while the girl continued. "You know what I'm like with phones. It could've been anywhere.~"   
"Yeah.. It's okay. My friends just wanted to talk." his grip tightened as he alternated between her bare naked feet, her socks were already off, he only just noticed, she'd been expecting this.  
"Mhmmm, think you can do that special thing~?" Panty slurred down mischievously at him, lifting her other foot up, towards his face.  
"Y-Yeah..." The hardening boy moans as he presses his lips delicately to her foot, his knees forced apart beneath her he cups the woman's foot against his face like it was his long lost lover. Chu~. His lips puckered up and pressed against her big toe, then each toe in sequence before she flicks her foot up, and pressed down hard on his face, forcing him onto his back, flipped sideways beneath her, the slutty girl grinding her heel into his face.  
"That's my boy." Panty moans as Brief massaged and kissed all over her toes, "You're really good at this." she huffs breathlessly, a playful hum escaping her lips. "Hey, Brief." she leans forwards to see his face smeared out beneath her toes, "There's this, suuuper pretty dress I want. Wanna see it?"  
"Mhmmm..." His words were muffled by the entirety of her foot covering his mouth, almost like a gag. Panty leans forwards, Brief doesn't dare glance at her dangling tits, as she flips open her phone to reveal a ridiculously skimpy, ruby red number. For an extortionate amount, doubly so considering just how little fabric the dress had. "Y-You want that?" he tries not to choke. He fails, of course. His eyes widening at the price.  
"Yeah~" Panty grins, "Don't you think I'd look amaaaaazing in it." his dick hardens as he was played like an instrument, nodding his head he lifts his hips higher and reaches into his back pocket. He was totally, completely beneath her. And he passed her his wallet. "Which card is it again?" Panty flipped through his purse, tossing stray credit cards to the ground, "You've got so many!" she huffs, pulling an exasperated face.  
"T-This one." Brief shakily points from underneath the girl.  
"Thanks!" the girl lets out a cheery laugh, "Now go fix me a drink, would you." she tapped his details into her phone.

"Just a minute." Brief begs as he hurries to the toilet and furiously tugs on his eager rod! His ginger pubes tense up beneath him and he squirts his load straight into the toilet bowl, flushing his load away with a delighted sigh. Then he got to play butler, for his perfect girlfriend.

"Oh uhmm.." He was worried that the girl was asleep besides him, "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"  
Panty skimmed through her phone quickly, shifting beneath the covers, "Nooot right now. Why?" the girl cocks, "You gonna take me on a date?" she teases, her ass faintly grazes against Brief's body and he feels the need to take a toilet break all over again.  
"M-My friends want to meet you." Panty smacks her lips together, and nods.  
"It's a date." 

"Ooh!" Panty giggled as a palm came CRACK down on her rounded ass, her peachy backside hung freely out the back of her skirt, "Your friends like me!" the lascivious angel moans, rolling her fingers back into the boy who manhandled her rear, she rests her palm on his chest, giving him a soft push! "Naughty~." She grins up at him.  
"Hahah.. Yeah they're always being.. Real friendly." Brief whines, his heart burned with jealousy as he watched those fingers curl into his girlfriends ass, the blonde girl didn't seem to mind that she was being fondled in public by his friends. "Shall we?" Brief whines as he leads them deeper into the mall.  
"I wanna go clothes shopping~!" Panty cheered excitedly, "Swimsuit sound good, boys~?" she purrs to her crowd, three of Brief's burliest 'closest' friends crowding around the curvaceous blonde. Naturally, they all obliged. "Hey baby~" the girl gestured to her boyfriend, "Think you could grab me that dress over by there." she pointed to the far side of the store, "I've got an eye for good ones." Panty insists, with a smile.  
Naturally, brief began to hurry to the other side of the building, in the time it took him to get there Panty had stuck her hands down each and every last one of the trio's pants, measuring them up eagerly while she laughed to herself, "And I've got an eye for big ones too." she licks at her lips, "You." she squeezes the largest one there, "Get behind me." Panty orders, her heels grinding into the floor beneath her. "Thanks baaby~!" she cheers once Brief returns, her hand behind her back so cutely.  
Thwap. She strikes that shaft against her bare ass, fishing out his throbbing python and jerking it against her rear. "Let's go try it on." she moans, with one hand effortlessly jacking off that thick, throbbing meat behind her, she walks her entourage towards the changing rooms! "Which one of you big boys wants to help me?" the girl smiles, swinging her hips right back into the bare cock behind her.  
"I-I will." Brief lifts up his hand, before his trio of friends laughed out his suggestion.   
"C'mon boys, help me get changed." her eyes drift down to the diminutive ginger, "You, stay here."  
Brief however, couldn't just sit back and let this happen, he was mortified, his gut coiling up inside of him, so he did the one thing he knew that would save this situation. "P-Panty I.. Love you."  
"I know you do~." She smiles, tugging the curtain shut behind her. She laps her tongue along her lips, andd thrusts her ass right against the stud behind her.  
Briefers shuffled weakly, he could see their feat beneath the curtain, Panty's toes wiggled in their open-faced heels. His 'friend's stepped up behind her, "Ooh yeah." the girl grins, "It's so cramped in here. We should definitely complain to the manager." Brief whimpers weakly, the two sets of feet that flanked his girlfriends sides stepped closer.  
Her dress was lifted up from behind her, her ruby red dress lifted to reveal a matching set of undies. Her asscheeks swallowed down the crimson thong, revealing only her whale tail. Thwap~ Briefer's hungest friend drops his pants, a sight the ginger boy can definitely see. Watching those jeans pool around his ankles while he steps towards Panty's ass and thrusts his schlong between her asscheeks. "Get nice and wet big guy." Panty moans, riding her hips back along his length, lifting her ankles up into the air and sliiding her asscheeks along his shaft. "I can't take you in my ass raw~."   
Brief knew she didn't mean condom-less. Panty's aversion to rubber was well, well known. His gut wrenched, he had to do something, anything before it was too late!  
"Panty I'm coming in!" he glances around to make sure nobody is going to watch him and yanks the curtain to the side, he tries not to stare, forcing himself into the cramped booth, his girlfriends fat ass bouncing along his friends hung cock, her hands wrapped around both eager dicks. She worked fast, because those hung monsters were drooling precum! Her fingers slick, shining and wet! Her asscrack glazed with preseed.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" the bent over blonde gives her boyfriend a disgusted look, her wrist flicking as the boys friends snickered, even lightly bent over as she was, the blonde was still eye level with the ginger.  
"I've come to.. To win you back, Panty!" the girl was laughing now, and his friends only grew louder.  
"Shut the curtain, turd. You're going to get us kicked out."  
"Oh right.." Panty's loving boyfriend swung around and began to courteously tug the curtains shut. Shlick, bounce. He could hear the subtle clapping of her asscheeks along a fat stud dick, teasing those cocks to full mast, and full wetness too. "There we are." he returned to that slutty ass bouncing along that shaft, and his shorts only hardened. "W.. Wait.. I don't care if we get thrown out!"  
"Really?" Panty cocks a brow, "Before I even get to try on my swimsuit, rude Brief. That's just rude."  
"I-It's not like that! I mean.. I want you to stop! A-Aand be mine!" the boner totting redhead huffs. Panty's devious giggle made his skin crawl with delight.  
"Sure thing, stud~" her ass lifts to the very tippy tip of that shaft, before rolling alll the way back down. She gave the dick in her hand one last firm pump, and smiles, "If you're as big as your friend here, I'll be your monogamous bitch. Sound fair~?" Brief was panting like a dog, he nods his head wildly!  
"N-No problem! I'm twice as big!" he huffs and steps towards Panty. "Do you want to..." He gestured weakly towards his pants.  
"Can't you do anything by yourself? Jeeze." with a bored yawn, Panty sinks her fingers into Brief's waistband, still jerking off that lovely shaft with her other hand. In one smooth motion, she YANKS down the boys shorts and... Well, nothing really. Even rock hard, Briefers was as big as a thimble, and that was on a good day! "Pfahahaha~" Panty openly laughs at the sight of his pinkie-thick arousal.  
His face began to burn beet red, and he shook his head, "What's so funny?" the boy moans, the trio of studs mocking him to his face too!  
"C'mon Brief~ Don't delude yourself." Panty giggles, lifting her hand up and extending just the one finger, wagging it at the boy. Brief gasps, his rock hard cock twitching from the humiliation, that manicured pinkie taunted him so!  
"It's just.. Shy! I've never shown it to another guy before!"  
"That's unlikely~"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means your friend behind me is going to stick it in my ass!" she beams, her panties gripped and yanked right down, strung across her ankles so she began to bounce her ass harder, faster along that shaft! The aroused member coated from tip to toe with that shining slick preseed. "Mhmm.." Panty released the cock she had been diligently pumping, and sunk her fingers into her asscheeks, "I've been waiting way too long to get this thing in me." Brief stood dejected, his eyes hopefully glanced up at the reflection of Panty in the mirror before him, for the briefest of seconds he could imagine that she was spreading her cheeks apart for him~ His thimble twitched with desire. Her winking pucker pressed against that shaft. And she moaned like a fucking whore~.  
"Ohhh, fuck~. That's it." the girl groans in delight, bending over all the more firmly to hoist her ass up higher and higher, her rounded cheeks guzzling that length down, inch after inch of that fat fucking prick vanishing into her tight little rim. "You like that, boyfriend~?" Panty moaned hotly, her tongue lolling free from her face, "Your cock fucking likes it." the girl taunts, reaching back towards the cocks she'd neglected. THWAP~ She grips one firmly, right by the base, and brings it crashing down on her dangling, wobbling tits. The ones that threatened to spill out of her ruby red dress at any moment. "Help me undress~" her eyes locked with Briefers own, "But if you start groping me, I'll snap that little twig right off."   
As Brief set about undressing Panty, the size difference between him and the burly boys who ravished her body only became more and more apparent. Brief's tiny dick pushed dangerously close to her chest, her clothed udders presently being humped wildly by a massive slab of dickmeat, Brief shuddered to think of the humiliation that would befall him if he accidentally touched that dick, tentatively, demurely tugging her bright red dress from her, and lifting it up and up. Exposing her slender navel, her dangling tits~. Which were immediately stuffed full of cock. He couldn't even marvel at how perfect they looked before his mental image of them was permanently tainted by the sight of that fat fucking dick slamming between them.  
He folds her dress, and sets it on the ground, each of her tits struck by fat drooling cocks, her ass bouncing back against the shaft behind her! Causing her cheeks to clap and jiggle! "Which one of you two is next~?" the girl moans, pumping one cock between her fingers, jerking his tip along her rock hard nipple, the third boy more than happy to sheathe his meat between those tits. Her bent over body rhythmically pushed into their cocks from the frantic anal fucking behind. "You~?" the girl giggles, the stud agreed. "What's the holdup, bellboy?" Panty shot the redhead a look. Oh, she looked at him~! What delight.  
"R-Right away!" the boy hurries towards her, taking the salaciously skimpy bikini she'd made him pick out, he softly strokes her ankle, the grunting man beneath her ever present, sweetly squeezing her foot and lifting it up, making her step into the bikini bottom. She moved her leg on her own, propping it against the stall wall and slamming her ass back against that stud cock! "You like that~?" the bent over girl laughs, Brief knows she's not talking to him, even if he can't help but stare up at her spread cunt, dripping with wetness from such a slutty pose. He decides to leave her like that for a while, fondling her panties between his fingers while he kneels beneath her, and stares at her spread folds.  
"Take a picture~" Panty moans down at the boy, "It'll lasht longher~" shluuurp, as she spoke, the dick between her tits protrudes forwards and stretched out her lips, she hungrily bobs her face along that shaft, dropping her lifted foot and demanding Briefers continue to dress her, a job he did with glee. He lifts the swimsuit up with both hands covering up her cunt, but her asshole remained on full display! Stretched to its limits around that massive shaft! Briefers salivates and stares while that shaft tenses up and.. "oh god~!" Panty huffs, thrusting her ass back hard, "He's Cumming in my ass! Brief it feels sooo gooood~!" the giggling blonde moans in delight as the boy gawps down at that pulsating shaft, watching it thrum and twitch steadily within that asshole.  
He didn't see a drop of cum, not for a good long while. Panty's asshole effortlessly guzzling down gallons of the thick and creamy stuff, but, he knew. He knew~. He watched that fat shaft bulge and stiffen, before relaxing just a little, knowing that was another hot rope of fertile ballslop dumped into his girlfriends ass. He glances down, towards his cock, it's dribbling his watery wet load all over the floor beneath him, twitching almost in unison with the massive stud cock that flooded Panty's ass. Splrt~ And just like that, her ass was so full of that cream it bubbled around that prick, and splurts from her rear! Striking across her asscheeks, his balls! Spurt! Her ruined hole gushed his load all over the damn place, his cum seeping from her stretched hole and dribbling down her curves, racing towards her thighs and pooling in her bikini bottoms.  
"Which one of you two wants sloppy seconds~? MY bitchboy needs to get my top on so I can see how it looks!" she smiles, the shaft between her tits slipping free, "Brieeef~" the girl waves, calling her servant towards her and allowing him the honor of dressing her fantastically full tits up with a bright red bikini. SCHLORP~ As the man behind her pulls out from her ass, the ginger boy can't help but stare at her stretched apart 'O', more than visible in the changing room mirror, drooling a steady stream of cum, just like he was drooling a steady stream of spit. The grown men shuffled around in the tiny wobbling booth, the ginger boy slips the bikini down over her tits all the while her asshole was probed and toyed with. How had his life gotten to this point, why was he so hard~?  
He tied the ribbon in her bikini, just as that shaft behind her began to sink into her cumfilled ass.

"Fuck bitch, that ass of yours sucked us dry!" the men mocked and laughed openly, the curtain to the stand open as they chuckle among themselves.  
"You've got my number, right~?" Panty smiles, fluttering her eyelashes cutely up at the others, her body dripping with cum, her asshole still stretched and sore.  
"Yeah~ We'll see you around.  
"Byeeeeee~" Panty waved eagerly, as she lowered her hips down, down. Her bikini covered cunt swallowed up Briefer's face, as she rolled her massive rear down onto his face, "Your friends are nice." Panty moans, rolling her hips from side to side, Brief's cock shot right into the air, and his watery load slithers across his tummy. He doesn't lift his hands, nuzzling into her cunt and ass while thick wads of cum poured from her rear.  
"I'm buying you that bikini." the boy mumbles, his words muffled by the weight of Panty's fat ass grinding down onto his features. The submissive boy took it with pride, eagerly letting the second hand cumload spill from her ruined hole and stain his features.  
"What was that?" Panty tuts, texting on her phone while the boy weakly laps and licks at her concealed cunt.  
Brief squirmed, wriggling around beneath her, just barely able to peek his nose out from beneath her asscheeks, "I said I'm buying you that bikini!" the boy gasps, his dick twitching with need as he ravishes her ass like a real submissive servant.  
"No, you're not." Panty scoffs, tapping away on her phone, "It's used goods~." She snorts, rolling her ass down, down. "Covered in cum. Who would want something like that, huh?" Brief shuddered, shrinking back into himself. "Only someone really pathetic~."


End file.
